The Development Research Program (DRP) will support transdisciplinary research studies that contribute to achieving the aims of this TTURC. Given the policy research theme of this TTURC, we will favor studies that aim to inform and stimulate decision-making around ratification, implementation and enforcement of the FCTC. Researchers interested in submitting a proposal concept will be asked to submit a one-page "idea" abstract describing their project. The scored abstracts will be given to the DRP Committee which will prioritize them, and select 6-8 projects that will be invited to submit a full proposal and budget. The following criteria will be used to evaluate applications: 1) quality and suitability of the research proposal; 2) integration with other projects supported by the TTURC; 3) suitability of applicant and research team; 4) transdisciplinary focus; 5) potential for impact; and 6) potential to develop into a standalone R01 subsequent to TTURC support. The DRP Committee will be chaired by K. Michael Cummings, PhD, MPH (TTURC Center Director) and will consist of the following members: Drs. Ashley, Borland, Chaloupka, Hamann, and Hyland. A funding announcement will be made annually and advertised widely to scientists throughout the world using international listservs including GLOBALink, eTC (electronic Tobacco Control), the Society for Nicotine and Tobacco Research, and through direct communication with leading tobacco control experts around the globe. This program will fund developmental projects through two mechanisms: (1) an annual Request for Applications, and (2) Special Research Opportunities - In other to exploit special or emerging opportunities for research that inevitably arise between funding cycles. We expect to support 4-6 projects per year through these two mechanisms. All funded developmental projects will be monitored by an assigned DRP Committee member. Biannual progress reports will be required of all awardees. RPCI will contribute $75,000 annually to support the DRP.